Paul and Drew's Epic Adventures
by GrassHeadDrew
Summary: Its The Story Of Two young boy on the road Named Drew And Paul I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. btw neither OneRepublic :D and sorry forgot to mention please dont review im sorry i said in comments its only for a CERTAIN person
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for two 11 year old boy's named Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji they had just started traveling together after a dare by a certain browned hair boy Gary Oak a.k.a "The Great One". As Paul was standing by a tree he had relized he has to spot for Drew in contests "WHY ME" Paul shouted Drew got scared and as paul was chasing drew around he had run into a boy with Greenish brown hair Drew apolgizied and said "whats your name? and once again im very" the young boy said "Its okay my name is Wally" Paul coughed while saying "Wimp" Paul and Drew Looked at him and said "how about a double battle just us versus you and anybody you choose" Wally grinned and said "Its On" he gots guts Paul thought. Drew flicked his hair and said "lets go set up camp around the city somewhere" paul said okay lets get going as they walked Drew asked paul " i know you like guys" paul almost tripped and said 'you got alot of nerve saying that GrassHead" Paul Said drew replied and said "sorry just kidding " its okay drew Said Paul. The rest of the walk was just drew singing Everbody Loves Me. (OneRepublic).


	2. Chapter 2

It was now morning and Paul felt very weird because he dremt. Drew was killed by Dawn beacause she thought Drew had gay felloings for him. Paul ignored and said "might as well go for a walk." Meanwhile with Drew. Drew woke up he decided to check his Pokegear for any messeges. You Got 3 new messeges Drew said "okaaaay" as Drew skimmed he noticed one from His Best Freind Brendan his messege read 'Drew a fangirl came to petelburg for and said sing justin beiber and ill pay you 3000$" As Drew Thought to himself He decided to agree. Meanwhile with Paul. Paul decided To go to a Dojo To Train His Pokemon as he entered the dojo he thought in his head "shoud i choose Elecritvire or Torterra First. He Made His mind and said torterra i want you to battle today okay?" as he walked he was spotted by a man in a ninja suit and set "BATTLE FOR DOJO POKEMON" paul said "dojo pokemon?" but was cut off by "GO HITMONCHAN" paul saipd weeeeeeeaaaaaak. then shouted "TORTERRA STAND BY FOR BATTLE". After a long day of battleing paul won a hitmontop the prize pokemon. Meanwhile with drew. he set up a camera and started to sing "Beauty and a Beat". Paul was watching him till he was done He started laughing and said "who knew cabbage can sing"Drew automaticly got up and said " ROSERADE COME ON OUT AND USE POISIN STING ON PAULS FACE." as the pokemon got out it did as it was commanded and paul was on the ground knocked out and Drew said "Good Night BARNEY" and thats how they went to sleep for the night


	3. Chapter 3

Drew Woke up feeling quite weird and he decided to take a walk. as he was walking he noticed few wild pokemon Drew thought good deal Some of the pokemon he saw were Emolga,Shinx,Roselia,Delibird,Kingler. He thought i could use a Lightning type he thought...  
lightning could learn steel type moves. okay Time to catch a Pokemon Drew said Absol come on OUT. the wild shinx used thunder on absol 'dodge" absol doged NOW USE RAZOR WIND the pokemon did the command shinx took it. shinz used crunch on absol it was a direct hit absol fainted Return. your strong. Drew thought then he sent out roserade. Okay Roserade hit em'with a poison jab roserade hit shinx. shinx was poisoned and on the grounf Drew then said POKEBALL WORK. the ball shook three times then poof Drew now owned a shinx Drew then walked back to his tent.  
3 hours flew by and Paul woke up and decided to call his mom. when paul got to the pokemon center he decided to not call his mom but train his hitmontop Paul decided to train it at a beach when he got to the beach he commanded hitmontop to spin on its top to create a whirlwind attack it as commanded but it hit two young boy's in the face with sand OWW MY EYES whined a brownish green haired boy a boy with very light brown hair simmilar to pauls style. paul chucled and said Losers oops i forget who are?  
the boy with brownish green hair said im Andy and the boy with very light brown hair said im trip and who are you. paul said. if you must know im paul the best pokemon traier ever and im here traveling with my freind Lettuce head Drew. oh okay i guess i will see in the championships right? said trip. Paul said yes where i will own you. trip just walked off with andy WITH DREW. Brendan the videos on youtube wheres my 3000$. brendan said it at lerousse with your parents. oh okay see ya then paul saw and said hey grassland how bout a little battle. drew replied with it on. 


End file.
